temperancefandomcom-20200214-history
Celest
History A melting pot of nations, that has experienced many changing of hands over the course of three hundred years and was once part of Chariot as a territory. Before it was purchased by Bulgaria and Glaston. The countries that occupied the nation strip mined into the mountains and displaced many of the native people. Eventually civil war broke out within the country enticing citizens to fight for their freedom and preservation of their land. Backed by sister countries, Rainer, Chariot, and Rowan, it achieved independence from the mighty nations that controlled most of the northern coasts. Glaston made a tentative agreement with Rowan to extend its borders into the Rowanian craters of the north Rukosha Range, and Bulgaria was allowed to have joint mining operations in the region controlled by Glaston. Celest is in a state of peace and offers many candidates to Temperance to become potentials. Geography Celest's coasts are rich with mineral deposits, especially along the Q'an River that drains Lake Qi'lon. Fishing and farming communities live along its life giving waters, while inland lies rich mineral deposits that host iron, rare metal said to be from ancient meteors that pelted the land while Simone was still being formed. This rare element is called Celestium and is sometimes used in rituals to call on spirits that bring rain or offerings for a good harvest. The southern area of Celest is riddled with craters, extending into the Rukosha Range. Visitors Sparks who come from Celest are typically mixed races that may develop in a wide set of skill based around spells and summoning. Seers and Summoners of great talent come from this region, especially those who carry the bloodline of the natives, but many speculate that it is because of the deposits of Celestium. The tradition of giving Celestium amulets for protection and good luck from the gods, and spirits that are drawn to it, is still well practiced. Lake of Qi'lon Lake Qi'lon was once a large crater, formed long ago by falling stars, which gradually filled after a millennium of storms passed over the Rainier front. Lake Qi'lon still holds some of the purest waters in the world due to western fronts that bring rains from Rainer. The lake is so clear and still everything in the sky is reflected in its waters and, on clear nights, there is a phenomena that occurs wherein the constellations in the sky light up and the water glows at the touch of a Spark. Some spectators even claim to see a reflection of Simone placing stars in the sky. For centuries, a tribe of Sparks protecting the lake have existed, the chosen leader a woman bearing the a mark on her body, sometimes even adopting the name Qi'lon. The lineage has been carefully traced for a thousand years and kept in a temple near the waters where the current Seer Qi'lon lives. Many Diviners and Seers travel to have channeling stones and Celestium amulets blessed by the waters of Lake Qi'lon. Category:Geography & History Category:All